


wrapped up in you

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Drunk Drabble prompt: “Quit it! You’re hogging the blankets!”
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	wrapped up in you

It’s late and your husband’s been indefinitely delayed. You’ve tried your best to stay up until he gets home, but when the words on the page of your paperback start to become blurry, you decide it’s time to go to bed. 

***

The way his weight shifts on the bed next to you is enough to rustle you. But it’s not until Sebastian gives the duvet a robust tug, that you’re thrust fully from sleep. And to make matters worse, you’re not only suddenly awake but now you’re also _cold_.

Justifiably annoyed, you give a swift kick in his direction, though not hard enough to do any real damage. 

“Quit it! You're hogging the blankets!” You grumble in your husband’s direction as an addendum to your feeble attack while tempestuously pulling the covers back over yourself. Being a blanket hog was just one of Sebastian’s quirks, but you tolerated it. Though right now, you aren't quite sure why. You suspect it’s because he’s so goddamn cute.

Sebastian scoots closer to you, the warmth of his bare chest seeping through the thin cotton of your tank top. “I’m sorry, babe,” he mumbles in the crook of your neck, his lips warming your skin. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

You settle against him, feeling comfortable and safe in his arms. Your husband’s egregious offence already fading from thought.

“How was the event?” You ask him, curious; though you’re growing sleepy again.

He sighs into the tousle of your hair. “It was okay, lots of chitchat and handshakes; you know the drill. Would’ve been more fun if you were there with me.”

You inwardly roll your eyes at your husband’s comment. “That’s because you’re always trying to get me to sneak off to the bathroom with you or slip your hand up my dress at those kinds of things.”

“Exactly,” he says in reply, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. “Like I said, more fun.”

He begins to softly trail kisses, moving from the nape of your neck to your shoulder. You immediately melt into him, the passion you’d had for defending your territory, quickly replaced with passion of a different kind. 

You roll over to face him and cup his jaw in your hand.

“You’re irreprehensible,” you whisper against his lips. 

He laughs into your kiss and then promptly claims you with one of his own. A kiss that thoroughly consumes, leaving you both breathless. 

Sebastian shifts you to your back and settles himself above you. And with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, you can’t help but fall under his spell. 

He takes his time with you, slowly uncovering your body and tossing your pajamas on the floor before he kisses every inch of your exposed with his talented mouth. You hiss as his scruff scrapes along the tender flesh of your breast, hoping for more. Your needy moans urge him on and it doesn’t take long before he’s got a hand between your thighs.

“You’re so gorgeous, when you need me.” Sebastian rasps. His appraising gaze somehow manages to leave you feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world, all while holding an edge of delicious threat that has your pulse spiking in anticipation.

“I missed you,” you admit. The lust coursing through you, has clearly gone to your head.

He seals his mouth over yours, his tongue ravishing your mouth while his fingers rub over your swollen heat until you’re begging for release. It’s when he has you right on the edge, that his hand abruptly stills, sufficiently plucking you out of your pleasure-filled oasis.

“Rude!” You contest with a scowl. “First you steal my blanket and now you’re stealing my orgasm.”

Your husband doesn’t respond. Instead he moves his slick fingers down to his cock and begins to stroke himself. He grins at your disgruntled demeanor, ever-endeared to your sarcastic mouth. 

You wish you could resist, but can’t help but watch as he pleasures himself; the sight much too tempting. The way his breath hitches and his body tenses from the sensation. You’re reaching to touch yourself, hungry for it. But the look in Sebastian’s eye when he catches you, freezes you in place.

He quickly settles himself back over you, his left hand next to your head on the pillow while his right hand guides his cock inside your pussy. “I didn’t steal anything, I’m just taking what’s mine.” 

And take you he does. You cling to him when he moves over you with such agility and finesse; his muscles flex under your touch and with his head hidden in the crook of your neck, his ragged breath fills your ear. Not that you’re any more composed. With Sebastian filling you so full, burying himself to the hilt on every stroke; you can barely remember your name.

His skin glistens with sweat from the exertion and you lick along the column of his neck, seeking a taste. When you unexpectedly graze the flesh with your teeth, it’s the low groan that meets your ear that as you suddenly tightening around him.

“Fuck,” he grunts, unable to hold back. The feeling too much. _Too good._

Sebastian shifts once more, propping you up in his arms until your head is cradled in his palms and not an inch of space is left between you. He’s devouring your body from head to toe, fucking you until you don’t know where he ends and you begin.

“I’m so close,” you tell him as if he doesn't know your body like the back of his hand. But he does. And with just a few more deep thrusts of his hips, you’re both completely done for. Your body shudders in your husband’s hold as your orgasm washes over you and his release fills you to the brim. He slowly milks the rest of his climax with gentle rolls of his hips while he nips along the curve of your neck, against your temple and then finally meets your lips. He swallows each and every one of your gasps until you come back down to earth.

Just when his weight starts to feel heavy, Sebastian slips out of you and makes his way to the ensuite. With your post-orgasmic haze in full force, when he finally settles back into bed after cleaning both of you up, you snuggle right up to his warmth. 

Even though you’re still flush from being thoroughly fucked, your husband dutifully pulls up the covers over both of your naked bodies. He brushes his lips against the back of your head and you sigh contentedly, happy that Sebastian is finally back home with you.

Craving sleep, your eyes grow heavy. And Sebastian’s steady breath tells you he’s already surrendered.

“Who’s the blanket hog now?” You voice mischievously into the quiet, unable to help the way your mouth curves into a smile as you pull on the edge of the duvet and take a just little more blanket for yourself.


End file.
